


House Mystyn

by Janessea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janessea/pseuds/Janessea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Wars The Old Republic fan fic featuring my characters from the MMORPG and some of their companions, thus far, it's all girl on girl, so if you're not into that, you probably want to look elsewhere, and if what you're looking for is lightsaber and blaster pistol battles like in the movies and games, you're going to be disappointed. This is the story of what these ladies get up to at home when not saving their various worlds, mostly seeing how many different sex pairings they can come up with, and everyone gets involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

House Mystyn

 

Chapter 1

After a long and boring hunt on Rishi, Janetta Mystyn and her friend Mako managed to bag their bounty, a kaleesh arms dealer with no common sense. First, he ran to Rishi. True, Rishi had become a smuggler's haven, but unknown to the kaleesh, Krandak, not a damn thing happened on Rishi without a wookie named Jakarro and his droid C2-D4 knowing all about it. Second, he had no clue that Janetta not only knew about Jakarro and C2-D4, but was friends with both. Third, once Jakarro passed word, Krandak found nobody on Rishi would do business with him. And fourth, once Janetta told Jakarro who she sought, Jakarro told her where to find the kaleesh. The only problem was, the idiot decided to go hide in the wilds and it took quite a while to track him down, hell, Janetta and Mako even had to fight their way through the jungle wildlife that had decided kaleesh-kabobs were the perfect menu for the evening. But they finally bagged him and collected their money, the part of the job that Mako enjoyed the most, but that was ok. Janetta personally enjoyed the hunt more than the cash, so the two make a perfect pair.

Now that the job was finished, Mako was off shopping at her favorite black market hardware suppliers, girl just couldn't stop improving their starship, for which Janetta was grateful, they already had about half the shield capability of a small Imperial dreadnaught, but in a package that travelled a LOT faster, and with enough firepower to keep anything smaller than said dreadnaught at bay. Janetta was perfectly happy to let Mako do her thing, the hunter just wanted to rest in her own comfy bed in the Nar Shaddaa townhouse she shared with her “family”. The Mystyn clan were a group of women who had banded together, taking the name of Yolantha Mystyn, their leader, and a Darth, no less, and member of the Dark Council. Yolantha was the last of her line, an orphan from a very old sith family who had been sold into slavery as a child, then rescued by the late Lord Zash for her own plans, but Yolantha outwitted Zash, then defeated Darth Thanaton to claim his seat on the Dark Council. Along the way, Yolantha recruited several companions to help her, and made the acquaintance of several other women with no family ties, but with the strength of mind, body, and conviction to stand with her as equals. She gave them her last name, and they became a “family”.

Family might be a bit misleading, as their relationships went a bit beyond normal sibling devotion. In fact the women had become a group who, on balance, preferred the company of other women much more than men, especially in the bedroom. In fact, their group mostly preferred each other's bedroom company, plus those companions they worked with who leaned towards the same goal. Together, they purchased the Nar Shaddaa townhouse, a flat on Dromund Kaas, and one on Coruscant. The one on the Imperial world of Dromund Kaas was in Janetta's name, and the one on Coruscant in the name of Desarly, a Jedi Sage who was also part of their group. The latter two weren't used much, mainly only if someone was stuck on planet and had to stick around for a few days. Nar Shaddaa, on the other hand, was used constantly by all of them, the better to find a bedmate when needed. Tonight though, Janetta was solely interested in sleep. Once she caught up on some of the sleep she'd missed on Rishi, she's start thinking with her libido again, but she was so tired now that she hadn't even bothered to jump Mako for a quickie before she went shopping, something that almost never happened, as the two had been playing all sorts of fun games with each other almost from the moment they left Hutta on their stolen starship. Mako had seemed to be pretty innocent at first, on Hutta, but once they started exploring each other, Janetta learned Mako was not only a pretty fair actress, but a better sex partner, giving as good as she got, and even showing Janetta a couple of new ideas. Janetta had always preferred girls over guys, but she didn't think Mako went that way at first, that is until she started noticing how Mako watched her when she didn't think Janetta would notice. Janetta had a great body, and she knew she looked good, a fact she used to her advantage in her business. It was amazing how many idiots could be distracted by a scantily clad female with a great body, even when she had a pair of blaster pistols slung on her hips.

Because of the distraction factor, Janetta tended to wear only enough clothing to look extremely hot, showing as much skin as possible, without showing off the goodies that could land her in a cell. Mako had obviously noticed, in fact, Janetta had decided Mako was obsessed with her ass, the way it moved under her small, tight, pink dancer pants, really nothing more than fancy panties, and Janetta's tits, which she kept covered lately with a shirt left unbuttoned and tied under them, and a short jacket, short enough to make sure every inch of her ass was visible. After a few days of Mako staring at her tits and ass whenever she thought she could get away with it, Janetta cornered her on the bridge of their ship, looked into Mako's eyes and said “You know, Mako, if you really want to stare at my body, all you need to do is tell me. I'd be more than happy to let you unwrap it so you can see all the fun parts, too.”

Mako's flustered response, “I um, don't know wha.. what you mean!” nearly made Janetta burst out in laughter, but she choked back the laugh, instead stepping closer to her partner and reaching up to caress her cheek. “I've seen you looking baby, and I don't mind at all. As a matter of fact, ever since we met, I've wondered how you'd look naked in my bed,” Janetta said with a sexy smile,”and since it's obvious you're thinking along the same lines, we might as well stop playing dumb with each other.”

Mako had just looked at her, until Janetta reached across and untied her shirt, then shrugging out of both jacket and shirt and dropping them to the floor at her feet. Mako just stared at the tits she'd been dreaming of for weeks, displayed proudly in front of her, and well within touching range, then Janetta hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her pants and pushed them down over her hips, letting them drop to join the shirt and jacket on the floor. She smiled at Mako, reached over and took the dark beauty's hand and placed it on her chest, being immediately rewarded as Mako gently squeezed her breast while rubbing her thumb over the nipple. Janetta moaned at the touch, surprised at how much it affected her, it was like a lightning bolt ran from her nipple directly down to her shaved pussy, making her instantly wet. She twisted the fingers of the hand on Mako's cheek into her hair and moaned “Suck it.....PLEASE!!”

Mako finally smiled as well and bent at the waist to take Janetta's nipple in her mouth, first sucking, then gently pinching it between her teeth, all while flicking the tip of her tongue across it. Janetta's moans increased in volume as Mako slid her other hand down Janetta's back to cup her ass, giving it a squeeze before slipping the hand around the front and between Janetta's legs, feeling the hunter's wetness as she slipped two fingers inside her. Mako could see her boss was ready to pop, so she wasted no time, sucking harder on one boob while kneading the other with the hand that wasn't finger fucking the hunter. She kept sliding her fingers in and out faster and faster until she felt the walls of Janetta's push clench around them as she climaxed, screaming Mako's name as she came. Janetta slumped back against a chair, causing Mako to loose contact with both tits as she pulled her fingers out of the amazingly hot and wet place they'd been playing.

Janetta was impressed, highly impressed. Nobody had ever made her that wet and made her come that hard and fast before, obviously sweet, innocent Mako, while sweet, was nowhere near innocent and as that thought crossed Janetta's mind, she looked at Mako just in time to see her put her sopping wet fingers in her mouth and lick and suck them clean of Janetta's juices. “Mmmmmmm, SO tasty!” Mako exclaimed, with a scandalously naughty smirk on her face,”I'm so happy to see you DO taste as good as you look!”

Janetta smiled weakly at Mako,”Girl, that was amazing. I don't know how, when, or where you learned how to do that, and I don't give a damn, just promise me that was not a one time thing!”  
Mako smiled sexily at her,”Oh far from it. As you said, I've been obsessed with your body since the day you walked into my life, but seeing you flirt with various guys while hunting, I wasn't sure if you were into girls or not, so I just bided my time until I could figure it out. Now that I know you DO like women, I can stop pretending and just let things happen.”Mako started unzipping her pants, then sliding both pants and panties off in one motion, showing Janetta the she too preferred her pussy as smooth as the day she was born. Mako slid a couple fingers into her own pussy and rapidly fucked herself as Janetta watched, using her other hand to unzip her top, baring her own slightly smaller, but still perfectly shaped tits, the nipples standing out proudly as she pinched and pulled first one, then the other.

Janetta wasn't shocked exactly, but she was a bit surprised at how fast Mako stripped herself and got down to business, and it seemed like she was going to get herself off just as fast as she had Janetta moments before. As Mako masturbated in front of her, Janetta's eyes bounced from the fingers sliding in and out of her pussy, to the other fingers working over her nipples, to her beautiful face as it twisted in pleasure as her orgasm overcame her, a gush of fluid running down Mako's thighs as she came. Janetta didn't think, she just dropped to her knees in front of Mako and began licking the juice from the other girl's legs, working her way up to the swollen lips, finally latching her mouth firmly to Mako's pussy, quickly thrusting her tongue between the folds and sucking up the juices she found there, grabbing Mako's firm ass in both hands and pulling her closer as she reveled in the taste of Mako's pussy. As she sucked and licked, she heard Mako moaning, then as the moans softened, she heard “If you keep that up for about 30 more seconds, you can really drive me over the top if you shove a couple of fingers in my ass as soon as I start to come. Do that and I'll scream your name so loudly they're hear it on the fleet.”

Janetta decided she was up to that challenge as she sucked harder at Mako's pussy, slurping up all the juices, then flicking her tongue over Mako's clit and back while holding two fingers inside the hot wet tunnel until she heard and felt the unmistakable signs of impending orgasm. She quickly pulled her fingers out of Mako's pussy, reached back, rubbed them quickly over Mako's asshole before shoving them as far into the incredibly tight anus as she could. Her reward was immediate, Mako screamed “JANETTA!!!!!!!” and came, releasing a flood of hot juice into Janetta's mouth, which was immediately consumed by the blonde. Janetta released Mako when she saw her lover could stand on her own, then stood up, leaned in, and kissed Mako deeply, their tits mashing together as the two crushed their bodies together as they kissed, both girls grabbing double handfuls of each others asses. After a minute or two, they broke off the kiss.

“Well, that was fantastic,” Mako said,”I think we're going to make a great team!”

“You bet,” Janetta replied,”Who knows, we might even leave the fucking ship once in a while and hunt someone.”

)>-


	2. Chapter 2

 

)>-<(

 

_ Chapter 2 _

 

)>-<(

 

 

Remembering her first time with Mako always made Janetta horny for some reason, so before she went to bed, she hit the shower, with it's nice hand held wand Mako had insisted they MUST have installed. Janetta had never regretted giving in on that one, once Mako showed her how to use it to please a horny pussy. Janetta turned the water pressure up all the way and directed the stream directly on her clit as she plunged her fingers into her pussy, making herself come in waves of pleasure so strong she almost fell over. Once the needs of the pussy were attended to, she felt the fatigue come back, so she pulled on a clean pair of pink panties and headed off to bed. She didn't even bother turning down the covers, instead flopping on top of them face down, falling asleep in minutes. She slept like a log for several hours as she had intended. The entire building could have fallen down and she probably wouldn't have noticed, but finally something did cross over and nudge her back to consciousness. When she went to sleep she was naked except for her favorite pink panties, but that fact seemed to be changing. As she came awake slowly, she felt someone's fingers in the waistband of her panties pulling them down over her ass, then sliding them down beyond her thighs, to her knees, and finally all the way down to her feet, which were gently lifted off the bed as the panties were removed and tossed across the room. Janetta didn't both moving, still being a bit sleepy, and also wondering just who had decided she needed to be completely nude and why. She didn't have to wonder for long, as she felt another body on top of hers, firm breasts with hard nipples scraping up her ass cheeks, to her lower back, then up higher, finally stopping as she felt someone's leg sliding between hers, spreading her thighs enough to allow the unseen woman's knee to press against her pussy, softly grinding against it as she felt warm breath on her ear,”You know, Janetta, presenting a picture that gorgeous is just begging to be taken advantage of by the first woman to see you like that, especially one who knows how good you taste, and just how talented you are with your fingers and tongue.”

 

Janetta smiled,”Jenilynn, you are too good to me. I was just so tired last night I crashed and burned.”

 

“That's fine, that was last night, what I want to know now is, are you awake enough to go a couple of rounds with your favorite Imperial Agent?” Jenilynn Mystyn replied.

 

“Make you a deal, Jenn, you keep rubbing your tits on my back, and keep grinding that leg into my cunt until I come twice, and I'll do my best to make the rest of the day a blur of amazingly naughty sexual activity and promise to not stop making you come until you ask me to.” Janetta purred.

 

“Oh, you're on, , “ Jenilynn moaned, “I may even get myself off in the process.”

 

“Well, whether you do or not, I'll fuck your horny little cunt with my tongue as soon as I catch my breath, so one way or the other you'll get off with me, or right afterwards.”

 

Jenilynn didn't say anything further, she just kept grinding her knee against Janetta's cunt, feeling the warmth as the wetness spread as the juices flowed between them. Janetta's breath came in shorter pants as Jenilynn continued rubbing her tits across her back, and the constant pressure of the knee between her legs was setting her groin on fire. Janetta felt herself going over the edge as Jenilynn pushed harder against her pussy and the instant her orgasm began, she heard Jenilynn's voice whispering to her,”That's my baby, come for me now, show me how much you love me and what I do to you.”

 

Janetta came hard, her ass thrusting up against her lover, almost causing Jenilynn to lose balance, but she recovered and thrust even harder, driving Janetta back down against the mattress, her knee held firmly against Janetta's wet pussy,”More Jan, give me more! I want you to come so hard you'll never forget this moment as long as you live.” Janetta didn't respond verbally, she couldn't, her body was shuddering so hard in climax she couldn't even breathe, let alone form and speak words. Instead, she simply rode the waves of her orgasm, tears forming in her eyes as her lover drove her deeper and deeper into the abyss, until the only thing she was conscious of was the throbbing deep inside her pussy, and the comforting weight of her lover holding her down.

 

When Janetta's orgasm finally subsided, she went completely limp under Jenilynn as her lover whispered sweet words in her ear, words with no sound, no meaning, but simple evoking the love she felt for her Agent, her bright shining light. Jenilynn was more than a bedmate to Janetta, she was the other half of her soul. Before she found Jenilynn, sex was fun, no more. It was still fun, and both women loved the feelings they got from a good fuck, and both liked variety, so they did not try to forsake all others. In fact, both reveled in the fact that their lover expected them to continue to fuck anyone who attracted them, neither wanting her partner to miss out on any pleasure in life, and truly, their careers kept them apart quite a lot, so it was fortunate for both that they agreed on this life. It also didn't hurt that each had a friend who worked with them, and was always up for some hot steamy sex, no matter when or where. Janetta had her Mako, and Jenilynn had both Raina Temple, former Imperial Ensign and her second in command of her intelligence unit, and Kaliyo Djannis, her Rattataki enforcer, an exotic woman who's enjoyment of bloodshed and mayhem was second only to her enjoyment of steamy hot, preferably nasty, sex. Janetta and Mako did each other in every way, place, and time they could think of, while the troika of Jenilynn, Raina, and Kaliyo made for a dizzying mix of sex, both as pairs and as a threesome. The three companions of the hunter and the agent understood the bond between the two women and were always quick to step aside to let the two be together, although they had all been included in romps with them as well.

 

Jenilynn rolled off her lover's back, curling up next to her on the bed and whispering loving words to her as she stroked her hair, for once let down and free rather than in the hunter's usual ponytail. Jenilynn rather like Janetta's ponytail, thinking it suited the strong willed, free thinking hunter perfectly, but she would also admit, Janetta was simply gorgeous with her hair down, softly framing her beautiful face. Janetta rolled onto her side, staring into Jenilynn's eyes with a soft smile, which turned slightly predatory as she slid her hand down to Jenilynn's mound, fingers seeking the entrance to the paradise the agent kept between her thighs. Jeni moaned as she felt Jan's fingers part her pussy lips and slowly push their way inside her, as the hunter rubbed the heel of her hand over Jeni's clit, “My turn now, baby, “ Janetta said, “let's see if I can turn your insides into jelly too.” Saying that, she rose onto her knees and pushed Jenilynn onto her back, sliding between the agent's legs and sinking down on the bed.

 

Jenilynn almost whimpered as she felt Janetta's fingers pull out of her cunt, but she held back the sound, for she knew exactly what her lover was up to, damn, the girl knew her body SO well. Jenilynn arched her back as she felt the slick fingers work to reenter her body, this time pushing into her anus, the slick coating of juice from her pussy lubricating them so they slid easily into her backside. A loud moan escaped Jenilynn's lips as she felt the fingers push deeper into her ass at the same time the probing tongue pushed it's way into her pussy. Another moan, softer, but deeper in sound, rolled from her throat as she felt Janetta's tongue go deeper until their lips met in what Janetta liked to call her “patented, trademarked, mandolorian tongue kiss”. Jenilynn had laughed out loud when she'd first heard that phrase, but once she had felt it, she never laughed about it again, only moaned and got a bit glassy eyed thinking of the feeling. Janetta was her perfect lover, she seemed to know exactly which part of Jenilynn's pussy needed attention at every second, and exactly what attention it needed. With consummate skill, she ate her lover's sweet pussy, sometimes sucking the clit, sometimes licking the folds top to bottom, now nibbling the outer lips, then again burying her tongue as deeply as possible inside the tight tunnel, always moving, never stopping, using lips, tongue, and teeth to best advantage on each part, and also rapidly working her two fingers in and out of Jenilynn's amazingly tight anus. Jenilynn had never had her ass penetrated before Janetta first introduced to the feeling, and now she felt like it was one of the best things ever invented, the extra stimulation in her ass combining with all the feelings flowing from her pussy to her brain overloading her senses as she came again and again, finally grabbing Janetta's hair in both hands as an overwhelming spasm wracked her body and her love juice flooded into her lover's mouth as she collapsed back on the bed, thoroughly wrung out, completely exhausted in the best possible way. Janetta slid up her body until her tits were pressed against Jenilynn's as she kissed her favorite lover, knowing the agent could taste her own pussy on Janetta's lips, before sliding off to lay next to her, one arm laid across Jenilynn's body as the two drifted off into blissful slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

 

)>-<(

 

_ Chapter 3 _

 

)>-<(

 

 

Several hours later, Jenilynn awoke to find Janetta already awake and sitting cross legged on the bed looking at her,”What are you doing?” asked the operative.

 

“Just enjoying the view,” Janetta replied with a smirk,”I seldom get the chance to just admire your fantastic body in it's natural nude state, so I was making the most of the opportunity.”

 

“Hmmm, I guess I could say the same, I can see plenty to admire from here as well,” Jenilynn teased, becoming more serious as she continued,”but then, you could be covered in warts and I'd still like the view. It's hard to not enjoy looking at the thing you value most in life. In case you've forgotten, I love you with all my soul, dear, sweet Janetta.”

 

“Oh, Jeni, I haven't forgotten, how could I, when I feel exactly the same? When we're together, life is blissful, when we're apart my love reminds me of that fact by the second. Funny, isn't it, how a government agent and a somewhat disreputable bounty hunter can end up being the two halves of a very satisfying whole,” Janetta responded, then leaned forward to kiss her lover before hopping off the bed and saying,”Ok, let's go find something to eat, I'm simply famished.”

 

Jenilynn chuckled as she got out of bed and the two walked hand in hand out of the bedroom, heading towards the kitchen. Neither girl felt any need to mention they were both nude, nor did either feel any need to change that condition, as they would be heading directly back to bed after some food and a nice hot shared shower, something the pair had come to feel was as much a part of their relationship's success as their physical and psychological compatibility. They both loved washing each other's hair in the shower and delicately soaping and rinsing every inch of each other's skin, the act bringing a feeling of intimacy that both women craved when they were together. Both were actually thinking ahead to the forthcoming shower as they reached the first floor, coming down the stairs from where most of the bedrooms were located, when the sounds of a woman in the throes of unmistakable passion reached them. The two looked at each other, giggled, and continued walking.

 

They suddenly stopped walking and simply stared at the sight before them, unconsciously squeezing each others hand as they did so. Before them was a sight too beautiful to be ignored, especially by two women who both preferred women as sexual partners to men.

 

The sounds they heard were emanating from a tall, bronze skinned Miralan named Samaranth, one of the group's tanks. Samaranth stood, gloriously nude, her large breasts bobbing up and down as her chest heaved with exertion. Kneeling before Samaranth, one of the former's legs draped over her shoulder, was Lenaei, the group's other tank. Lenaei's normal light blue corset was pulled down, esposing her own large, firm tits, while her pink panties were pooled around her ankles. Lenaei knelt, knees spread apart, furiously fingerfucking herself as she licked and sucked Samaranth's pussy. The contrast between Samaranth's coppery bronze skin and Lenaei's very pale white only made the view of the two more mesmerizing, and Janetta and Jenilynn found themselves unable to either move or speak as the continued to hold hands and watch. After several minutes, both Samaranth and Lenaei came together in a crescendo of sound that reverberated along the hall. Samaranth slid her leg off Lenaei's shoulder, then slid down the wall to hug Lenaei close to her. The two women stayed like that, eyes closed, simply holding one another, for what seemed like an eternity to the watchers, but was in actuality only a minute or so. Finally Samaranth opened her eyes and noticed their audience and smiled,”Did you ladies enjoy the show, “ she asked with a grin, “I fucking well know I did!”

 

Lenaei turned her head when Samaranth spoke, saw the hunter and agent, and smiled herself,”Hi there you two, off to breakfast I'm guessing.”

 

“Yes, we are,”Janetta replied,”What the heck happened here, you two couldn't wait to find a bed?”

 

“Ordinarily I would have,” Lenaei commented, “but this minx started dropping her clothes in a pile, and once the panties came off, I was a goner. You know how it is, Jan.”

 

“Makes sense,”Jenilynn said,”and we really did benefit from it, that was a great show we just got to watch.”

 

Lenaei stood up and stepped out of her panties, which Samaranth immediately grabbed and tossed on top of the pile of her own clothing, then standing herself, putting her hands on Lenaei's shoulders and turning her lover to face away from her as she started unlacing the corset and tossing it on the pile as well.

 

“Why did you do that?” Lenaei asked as she turned to face Samaranth again.

 

“Look at me, then look at them. You were way overdressed for this breakfast, so I fixed that, now let's go find food,” Samaranth said, taking Leneai's hand in hers and leading her over to join Janetta and Jenilynn, the four women then proceeding down the hall to the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

 

)>-<(

 

_ Chapter 4 _

 

)>-<(

 

 

  
“That really hit the spot,” Janetta said, wiping her mouth on a napkin.

 

“Sure did, “ Lenaei agreed, “especially the berries and whipped cream,” she said with a grin at Samaranth, who had started on the berries for breakfast idea when she dipped one in whipped cream and fed it to Lenaei, who responded in kind, leading Janetta and Jenilynn to copy the idea as well. Four incredibly hot beauties, completely naked, feeding each other berries in whipped cream made a scene to inspire a lot of other ideas, which were about to bear their own fruit.

 

“You know, “Janetta said, directing her words to Jenilynn,”I have wondered several times, the latest just this morning, if Sam tastes as exotic as she looks.”

 

“I've wondered that myself, from time to time, but I can't imagine why you bring it up now,” Jenilynn responded, stealing a glance at the assassin in question. Was she actually blushing? After that performance in the hallway, a blush now?

 

“I've always believed if you have a question, and the answer is available to you,”Lenaei began,” you owe it to yourself to find the answer,” she smirked at Janetta.

 

“That sounds like a great idea,” Janetta smiled,”How about it, Sam, care to offer me some 'desert'?”

 

Samaranth was truly blushing now, but she didn't let that deter her, so far, only Lenai of the women in the room had been in her pants, but she was highly attracted to all of the seriously competent, seriously beautiful women she'd met since joining Yolantha Mystyn's 'family', and Janetta was high on her list of interests,”I think maybe that can be arranged,”she said, standing and moving around the table as Janetta moved her chair back. Samaranth leaned over and moved Janetta's dishes out of the way, feeling the hunter's hand caressing her ass as she did so. Looking back over her shoulder, she smiled at Janetta, then shooed her hand away, turned around and hoisted herself up onto the table and positioning herself so her ass was right at the edge of the table, leaning back on her hands and spreading her legs,”and desert is served, my dear.” she said, looking at Janetta with desire in her eyes.

 

For her part, Janetta was overcome by the sight before her. She had always found Samaranth's dusky skin intriguing, and even more so now that she was staring straight at the woman's hairless pussy, the lips parted slightly and a hint of moisture visible on them. She looked up into Samaranth's eyes and smiled, her own eyes mirroring the desire she saw there. She didn't see any need in further conversation, merely sliding her chair forward a bit and leaning down to gently kiss the creamy skin of Samaranth's inner thighs near her pussy as Samaranth lifted her feet up and around Janetta's head to let them rest on the back of the chair, getting fully into position just in time as Janetta blew air softly across her clit, sending sparks through her pussy. Samaranth knew intellectually that Janetta must be good at pleasing a woman, she'd heard enough of Jenilynn's cries, moans, and screams to make the connection, but that first simple move, just blowing on her clit, told her she was REALLY going to enjoy this, and that was her last real thought, as Janetta's lips captured the clit and began to suck it and flicking her tongue across the top, causing Samaranth's breath to catch and her ass to bounce up off the table, to the amusement of Jenilynn, who know exactly what she was feeling, and the bemusement of Lenaei who wondered how Janetta had so quickly elicited such a spirited response from Samaranth, who was usually slower to arouse, but who, once aroused, could keep coming for what seemed like days at a time.

 

Lenaei looked at Jenilynn with a question in her eyes and opened her mouth to speak it, but Jenilynn reached over and placed a finger on her lips, motioning towards the others with her eyes. Lenaei kept silent and looked back to see Samaranth's thighs scissor closed around Janetta's head in response to the hunter's latest move, scraping her front teeth lightly across the clit as she rubbed two fingers up and down the assassin's wet slit, causing Samaranth to scream in pleasure, her response evoking equally strong responses from both the tank and healer watching the show. Jenilynn smiled widely at Lenaei as she looked at Jenilynn with a slightly shocked expression on her face. “Yes, she is that damn good,”Jenilynn told Lenaei with a knowing smile,” and lucky me, I know exactly how she does it, having been the recipient more times than I can count. Now, lucky YOU, I'd be more than happy to let you in on the secret if you'd like. I've always been attracted to strong, beautiful women, and especially after seeing you in action earlier, I'd truly love to sample your charms.”

 

“Now?” Lenaei asked,”You're talking right now?”

 

“Sure am, just put your sweet ass up here on the table like Samaranth did and I'll show you exactly what you're missing right now, and I solemnly swear, you will love every minute of it,” Jenilynn smirked, but with heat in her eyes. Lenaei didn't respond for a few seconds, then silently stood up, walked around the table and pushed Jenilynn's breakfast dishes away before hopping up on the table and sitting exactly as Samaranth had earlier, spreading her creamy white thighs wide so Jenilynn was looking at a deliciously pink pussy also completely devoid of hair, but already leaking it's juice onto the tabletop. Jenilynn smiled as she leaned forward with Lenaei's feet passing her head to rest on her chair back, but rather than blowing on the clit first as Janetta had done, Jenilynn first licked up from the table to the pink lips, gathering the lost cream on her tongue, then covering the slit with her mouth, tongue dipping deeply into the wet heat of Lenaei's pussy, reveling in the taste of the nectar as she softly sucked and licked to capture as much as possible and only after getting a very good taste of the musky pussy before her did she pull back slightly and begin copying what Janetta had done to Samaranth just now, and so many times in the past to Jenilynn's own hot shaved pussy and was rewarded with the juggernaut screaming her name quite as loudly as Samaranth had Janetta's earlier, and also right when Jenilynn scraped her teeth across Lenaei's clit. The two women sitting on the table were in ecstasy, having their pussies serviced by two very talented mouths who seemed to be working in concert to drive both recipients insane with pleasure. After several minutes, both Janetta and Jenilynn came up for air, leaning back with satisfied smiles on their faces, faces shining with the wetness they'd evoked in their 'deserts'.

 

“So,” Jenilynn asked Janetta,”does she taste as exotic as she looks?”

 

“Oh yes indeed, a delightful flavor, tangy and sweet, and how was your 'desert'?”Janetta asked.

 

“Very sweet, but with a slightly tart aftertaste, would you like a sample?” Jenilynn replied, leaning towards Janetta, who also leaned closer, reaching out with her tongue to lick up some of the wetness on Jenilynn's cheek.

 

“Mmmm, that does seem nice, but I think I'd like a bigger sample, want to trade 'deserts' for a bit?” Janetta asked Jenilynn.

 

“Absolutely, then once we've both had a good sample of each, we can decide which flavor we prefer.” saying that, Jenilynn slid her ass off the chair and slipped under the table, quickly coming out the other side as Janetta copied her move, leaving the two 'deserts' sitting on the table with their feet on the chairs as the 'diners' swapped ends of the table and walked around it, each placing her hands on the leg closest to her and caressing the calf as she lifted the leg up to allow her to sit, then placing the leg back where it was before, then the two 'diners' looked at each other, smiled, then turned and faced their 'desert',”No complaints, I hope, ladies,”Jenilynn said to Lenaei and Samaranth,”we'll stop now if you'd prefer, or we'll see if we can't finish driving you both crazy.”

 

Samaranth looked into Jenilynn's eyes,”I think you're going to get up and walk away now, you can think again. I fully intend for you to get as good a taste sample as Janetta did, so go ahead.”

 

“That's how I feel, too, Janetta, dive right in,”Lenaei said, and she did. Janetta and Jenilynn moved in unison, both using the same tricks in the same order and evoking the same strong responses as before.

 


	5. Chapter 5

)>-<(

 

_ Chapter 5 _

 

)>-<(

 

The door to the kitchen swung open and two more women stepped into the room stopping like they're run into a wall upon seeing the two 'diners' eating their 'desert'. Yolantha Mystyn, the blonde sith sorcerer who'd begun their group, stood there taking in the sight before her along with Desarly, one of the members of the group who leaned towards the Republic, herself being a Jedi Sage. How the two met originally was a mystery to most, but not to the pair, they happened to both be on Belsavis at the same time, and ended up in the same Esh'kha vault and the pair of healers decided to join forces to take out the Esh'kha and found they had several things in common, including sexual attraction, which they had tested out as soon as they could, meeting at a club on Nar'Shaddaa and each to be a perfect fit as a sex partner, so perfect that when they left the club, Yolantha brought Desarly directly to the townhouse, and from the front door directly to her bed, where they explored the various ways they were compatible, leaving their companions, Ashara Zavros and Nadia Grell to their own devices in another room. The pair had gotten together frequently in the months since that night, sometimes just them, other times with other women. Today they had arranged to meet and spend a couple of days ignoring their responsibilities in favor of their pleasures. They had both just arrived on the shuttle pad outside the townhouse and thought to grab a drink from the kitchen before hitting the hot tub and beginning their weekend of sexual relaxation, but they were both intrigued by the sounds they heard emanating from the kitchen as they approached. Opening the door and stepping inside, they saw four nude women, two sitting on the table being eaten out by two sitting in chairs and from the smell in the room, this had been going on for a while.

 

“When the cat's away, the mice will play. Old saying, but it seems to fit, don't you think, Desy?” Yolantha asked.

 

“Seems that way,” Desarly said with a grin,”also seems to explain the pile of clothes in the hallway.”

 

“Yeah, that's true, looks like they're having fun, though,” Yolantha said with an answering grin.

 

“I'd say so, but it seems to me we've crashed the party, and an even worse faux pax, we're both decidedly overdressed for the occasion,” Desarly replied as she dropped to her knees, hooking her thumbs in the waistband of Yolantha's pink panties and yanking them down to her ankles, then smoothly standing back up, grabbing the hem of the sorceress' top and peeling it upwards and over her head as she raised her arms, leaving Yolantha nude except for her thigh high boots with the pink panties wrapped around them at the ankles, then before Yolantha could respond, Desarly peeled off her own jacket and shirt and dropped her own panties to the floor before wrapping her arms around Yolantha from behind and grabbing the sith's boobs and nuzzling her neck,”that's much better, now we're open for business too.”

 

Yolantha turned in Desarly's arms and kissed her, then asked,”and just what did you have in mind?”

 

Desarly didn't say anything in response, just grabbed Yolantha's shoulders and turned her to face the table, then pushing her forward, bending her over a the waist so she was forced to catch herself against the table with her hands,”Hey! What the hell?!” Yolantha exclaimed heatedly.

 

“Hush, for now I'm the one in charge here, Yol, just do as you're told,”Desarly replied with an evil grin on her face, then as Yolantha tried to straighten up, Desarly grabbed one of the blonde's pigtails with one hand, and slid the other between her legs,”Now now, just stay put while I work my magic and show you why I'm in charge.”

 

Yolantha tried to struggle again, but Desarly's grip on her pigtail kept her from moving her head and she felt the jedi's foot pushing her legs farther apart fingers seeking the sith's pussy and two of them sliding inside her. Desarly moved quickly, rapidly fucking the hot pussy with her two fingers, soon adding a third as the wetness flowed, allowing easier and deeper access and then she started pumping her fingers in and out as fast as she could, causing more juice to flow, some flowing down Yolantha's thighs as her breathing rapidly ramped up as an orgasm approached, then as quickly as she'd began, Desarly completely stopped moving her fingers withing Yolantha, waiting for the blonde's breathing to slow back to normal. “What the hell, Desy, why did you stop?” Yolantha complained,”I was almost there, damn it!”

 

“I know you were, that's why I stopped. Remember, I'm in charge. You WILL come, and you will come hard, but only when I'm ready to let you, it's time you learned to submit to someone else from time to time. We always have fun together, but you think you have to be dominant always. Well now it's my turn to dominate and yours to submit. Only when you understand both roles and live them will you truly be the lover of my dreams, and yours,” Desarly said as Yolantha tried again to pull away, but the hold on her hair still stopped her. This time Desarly changed tactics a bit, she pulled her fingers out of Yolantha's pussy and swung her hand in an open handed slap to the blonde's ass cheek, then another, and another,”keep fighting, and you will be punished.” she continued to spank Yolantha until her ass cheeks were both glowing red, then she slid her hand back down and shoved her fingers back into her pussy, driving them all the way inside the blonde's cunt in one fast stroke, then rapidly moving them in and out while talking to Yolantha,”All you need to do is say one simple thing, Yolantha. Say 'You are my master, Desy, please let me come.' and you will.”

 

“Never, I have no master,”Yolantha denied, although it was hard for her to speak between the feel of Desy's fingers slamming in and out of her cunt and the noises she heard coming form her pussy,”I will not submit!”

 

“Then you won't come baby, I mean it, you have to learn this, and you need to learn it now, I care too much for you to let you keep thinking you must dominate every relationship you have. I don't mine being submissive to you sometimes, but I need to be in charge now and then, and you need to let someone else take control at times. If you'll just say the words and let me do this now, you'll feel so much better, I promise..........Damn you, Yolantha, I care a lot for you, and I want us to have something special, but we can't do that if you've got stuck in your head what the Sith Academy pounded in there when you were younger, there has to be give an take, it's NOT weakness to let someone else lead, it's a weakness to not be strong enough to let them.! Now, one more time, admit that right now, I am in charge, and you are submitting to my lead.” Desarly implored Yolantha, hoping it would work this time, but still slowing her fingers motion inside her lover.

 

“Oh shit,”Yolantha yelled, then her voice lowered,”Please don't stop completely baby, you can slow down so I can't come, but please don't stop, and please let go of my hair, I'm starting to get a neck ache. I'm so sorry I made you go through this, Desy, my love. I love you. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone, and I almost drove you away with my stubbornness.” Desy released her hold on Yolantha's pigtail and kept her fingers moving slowing in and out of her pussy and waited as Yolantha turned her head to look in the sage's eyes,”Desarly, dear, you are my master now, and I love you and I will submit to your lead whenever you need me to, as long as you promise to never bring me that close to coming again without letting me finish.”

 

“Oh darling,” Desy began to speak, but before she said another word, she started her rapid finger fucking of her lover's sopping wet pussy again,”Here you go baby, come for me because I want you to come, not because you insist on it, Come for me because I love you and want you to feel just how much,” and that was too much to resist for Yolantha, her orgasm began in her pussy, but by the time it ended, she felt as though her entire body had just come as she sagged to her knees on the floor, with Desarly kneeling behind her and holding her in her arms, whispering to her and kissing her ear and neck. Yolantha turned to look at her lover and saw tears in her eyes, which caused the sorceress's eyes to tear up as well.

 

“Baby, don't cry, I'm sorry, I had no idea and I swear to you, I'll do better. I just want you to stay with me and for us to be happy.” Yolantha pleaded with her, “I'll do whatever it takes, lead, follow, dominate, submit, even promise to give up other women and be with you alone, anything you need, if it's in my power to give, it's yours.”

 

“Damn, you really do love me as much as I love you, baby,”Desarly replied, wiping away tears, both her own and her lover's,”All I want is for us to be equal, sharing who leads and who follows since we're both strong women, if we don't make a conscious effort it'll never work, but the one thing you said that I'm NOT asking for is your promise to fuck only me. That's not who either of us is, we both enjoy variety, whether together or apart, and I'm damn sure not giving up the chance to fuck every one of those babes at the table whenever I get the chance, along with the ones I left back on Coruscant who I spend so much time with, and I don't want you giving up your partners either, I just want your love to be mine alone, not your body, I have too much fun sharing it with others, too,” she smiled at her love.

 

Yolantha took Desy by the hand and helped her up off her knees and walked her over to the table, grabbing her hips and lifting her to sit on the edge,”Mistress Desy, I have a request,” she said.

 

Desy smiled softly at Yolantha and asked,”Yes Yolantha, what would you like to ask me?”

 

“Will you allow me to show you how much I love you, and how much I want to keep loving you, and let me service your sweet pussy with my fingers and tongue?” Yolantha asked, the seriousness of the question being plain on her face.

 

“Yes, Yolantha, you may service my pussy, just make sure you do a good job, my dear,” Desy replied and leaned back, an expectant smile on her face as Yolantha placed her hands on her lover's knees and slowly spread them apart, kneeling on the floor and kissing the inside of her left thigh just above the knee and working her way up, kissing as she went, but avoiding the wet pussy in front of her to switch to the right leg and repeating the process, finally kissing Desy's pussy very softly, then breathing on her clit before taking it in her mouth and biting it softly while sucking gently, listening to the moans of pleasure coming from her lover as she slipped two fingers into the tight wet tunnel and slowly moving them in an out while still sucking her clit. Yolantha kept this going until Desy's body suddenly stiffened, her ass jerking off the table and slamming her pussy into Yolantha's mouth as the sage's orgasm hit her hard. Yolantha sped up her fingers, slamming them in and out now, sucking harder on the clit and flicking her tongue across it as Desy's hips kept bucking her ass off the table and the sweet, tangy juice ran from her pussy to pool on the table, some of it splattering Yolantha's face and tits as she kept up the pressure on her lover until Desy finally fell back on the table, totally spent. Yolantha stood up and leaned over her lover's body, standing between her limp legs and waiting. Soon Desy lifted her head and looked at Yolantha.

 

“Thank you, mistress, for allowing me to please you,” Yolantha said with a smile as she leaned forward and softly pressed her lips to Desy's.

 

“You're welcome, my love, and now, help me stand up, I think we pretty much broke the mood of the party here,” Desarly said.

 

“Oh, no worries there,” Lenaei said, “Yeah, the mood got a bit somber there for a bit, but watching what she just did to you has more than made up the difference, I'm almost as wet now as I was when you walked in and I was coming all over Janetta then. And, just for reference, we all heard you just now telling Yol that you wanted to fuck every one of us, so I propose we adjourn to the hot tub with a couple bottles of wine and unwind a bit, then you can make a start on that want, and the rest of us can enjoy each other as well.”

 

Laughing, Desarly replied,”Sounds like a plan to me. It also sounds like I'm going to get a lot more this weekend than I bargained for, but that's good. I also have one question.”

 

“What's that baby?”Yolantha asked.

 

As we were walking in from the shuttle pad, I saw some truly divine creature in a blue corset like the one laying on the floor in the hall. Who is she, does she like girls, and can I have some?” Desarly responded with a smirk.

 

“That is my apprentice, Jaesa Willsaam.”Lenaei replied,”She's a former Jedi Padawan who decided to follow me after I defeated her master. She saw him turn to rage in an attempt to defeat me and realized not every Jedi was a true follower of the code, and also that not every sith was as we had been portrayed to her by her master. She realized when I let him live and he kept ranting that I was more worthy of her respect than he, and that maybe the sith code honoring our passions made more sense than the Jedi teach of peace and tanquility. It only took about 3 days before she decided that passion looked like more fun than meditation and she came to my bed that night naked and aroused and asked me to show her what how passion felt and she looked so incredible standing there before me, her nipple erect and her pussy already wet, there was no way my willpower was high enough to resist that temptation, so I laid her down on the bed and began her lessons. She's a very fast learner, and I must admit, she's one of the most creative lovers I've ever had, but after today, I think I'm going to increase her circle of instructors, that girl needs to learn to do what these two did to Sam and I earlier, and maybe what Yolantha did to you that made you almost fall into a coma.”

 

Desarly chuckled, then said,”Ok, that's who she is, and coming to you naked means she likes girls, but you let out one answer, can I get me some of that divine creature?”

 

“I guess Yolantha didn't really explain how House Mystyn here works. There are no men here, not allowed, except for repairs, furniture movers, guys like that. Anyone who lives and sleeps here is female, and they all like girls. Some do men also, but all do women, and when we move in, we agree that unless it's a serious personality clash where someone just simply can not stand someone, our bodies are fair game. You don't have to love everyone, but you do have to fuck anyone who wants you, at least once, but I'll give you fair warning, you let Jaesa play with your body and you won't be able to keep from going back, she is definitely habit forming, as Yolantha can attest as well. She walked in on us in the hot tub one day and when she first tried to excuse herself and leave us alone as master and apprentice, Jaesa hopped out of the tub, grabbed her hand, and told her she couldn't leave and when Yol asked why, Jaesa told her she had to taste her pussy as she'd never tasted a blonde before, only brunettes. Quite the sales pitch, but it amused Yolantha enough that she just dropped her pants and told her to get to it then.”

 

“Yeah, quick learner, giver of fantastic head, and once she gets started, her only goal is to see how may times and how hard she can make you come, so I highly recommend you make sure you're well rested and have plenty of time before you decide to jump her.,”Yolantha confirmed with a huge smile as she remembered numerous sessions with the apprentice, and her master, and Yolantha's apprentice Ashara, in various combinations.”And now, let's hit the hot tub before we all end up wet in the hallway again.”

 

)>-<(

 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As the six women began to settle into the hot tub and pass around glasses of wine from Alderraan, they heard the unmistakable sounds of sex coming from the next room over, the one they had set up as a combination healing clinic and storage room, it had several cots and an exam table, plus cabinets along the wall holding all healing supplies, and most of the herbs they used to create potions. Lenaei hadn't gotten into the tub yet as she was passing out the wine, so she walked over and cracked the door open and took a look. As Lenaei looked in the room, they all heard a female voice scream, “OH JASTINA!!” at a very high volume, causing smiles, and a couple of snickers from the listeners, as all but Desarly were able to identify not only the sorceress Jastina from the scream, but also the name of the screamer, their mercenary healer, Sorantha.

Laughing softly, Lenaei flung the door open wide and shouted at the pair, “Hey, when you get done making noise in her, come join us in the hot tub.” and shut the door. She walked back to the hot tub, the sway of her hips being watched by five pairs of eyes, a fact she noted, and decided if they wanted a show, they'd get one. Lenaei stopped about two steps away from the tub and began to dance like a twi'lek stripper in a Nar Shaddaa club, moving her body to unheard music, swaying and turning around, and running her hands over her body. She kept it up for a couple minutes, and then stopped and bowed to the watchers, earning catcalls and applause, and, as she slipped down into the water and was grabbed, a very hot passionate kiss from Desarly, who noted “I've never seen a warrior move like that, but I'd love to see it again, preferably from below.”

Lenaei kissed her back and said,”Any time you're ready for me, I'm yours. I never disappoint a healer, especially not in bed.”, and with that, she scooted a bit closer to Desy, her hand dropping down under the water to stroke the sage's thigh as they heard the clinic door open and the noisy pair joined them. Sorantha was blushing as she attempted to smooth the collar of her jacket, while Jastina hadn't bothered with her clothes, strolling through the door gloriously nude, with Sorantha's juices still wet on her face and hands. Lenaei whispered to Desarly, “Now that's a girl who knows what's important, and what isn't. When she gets with you, she's totally concentrated on giving you pleasure, and the more you cum, the more she smiles. Judging by the look on her face, Sorantha just had a FANTASTIC time,” she smiled at the sage, as she slipped a finger into her pussy and stroked her thumb across her clit as Desy returned the smile.

“Come on, Sora, get those things off, you can't join us in the tub while you're dressed, “Janetta said, “plenty of room in here for another merc, and plenty of hot sexy bodies to play with.”as she stroked Samaranth's hair while the assassin sucked on Janetta's tit.

“Oh yes, Sora, come play with me, I just LOVE merc pussy,”Jenilynn said with a smile, as she squeezed her tits. Sorantha smiled and slipped out of her panties and jacket, walking to the tub and stepping in, one leg on either side of Jenilynn, and lightly pulling the agent's head to her pussy.

Jastina looked around, counting the couples as they formed, then smirked at Yolantha, “So Yol, is it incest for one hot sorc chick to eat another one's pussy?”

“Only if they're actually related, if not, it's just a fantastic idea, get your sweet ass over here, Jas, I need some of that sweetness.” Yolantha replied, turning to face Jastina as the other sorc plopped her perfect ass down on the edge of the tub, spreading her legs wide on either side of Yolantha, starting to play with her own tits as the other blonde's tongue invaded her already wet pussy. Soon the moans and screams of passion filled the room as the group, now eight members strong spent a lot of time making each other cum.

After an hour or so, the women began leaving the hot tub and splitting up in pairs and small groups. First to leave, Samaranth and Janetta sauntered from the room, hands on each other's asses. Samaranth led Janetta out onto the shuttle pad and pushed her up against the railing, dropping to her knees and beginning to fuck the hunter's pussy with her tongue, slowly stroking her own slit as she devoured the hunter. Sam knew what Jan liked, they'd been sportfucking each other for ages, ever since they first met on Oricon. Both knew Jan's heart belonged to Jeni, but they also knew that Jeni, like both of them, believed they needed to fuck other hot chicks when they had the chance, like tonight. Sam kept licking and sucking Jan's folds until her juices were flowing freely, then slipped two fingers inside the merc's cunt, stabbing them deep inside and loving the sucking, sloshing noise coming from the pussy. After a couple minutes of this, Sam pulled her fingers out and reach farther back, finding the opening to Jan's asshole and slowly but steadily pushing her fingers into the merc's tight tail, being rewarded by a loud “FUCK YES!”, from Jan as she started fucking her ass hard as she sucked her clit, and used her other hand to replace the missing fingers in her pussy until she was fingerfucking the hunter in both holes as fast as she could move her fingers in and out and watching the juice flow from her lover's cunt, washing down her inner thighs. 

“Isn't it you turn now baby?” Jan asked as she recovered from the double fucking she'd just had, “I seem to remember you tend to like being bent over and fucked with four at once.”

“Oh yeah, I like that, in either hole,” Samaranth responded as she stood and bent over slightly to slide her tongue into Jan's mouth, letting the hunter taste her own pussy on Sam's tongue. Jan slid both hands down to Sam's ass and giving it a squeeze. Sam sighed with pleasure because she knew Jan's hands on her ass meant that's where the hunter planned to take her.

Jan broke off the kiss, took one hand off Sam's ass and pointed at the railing,” Bend over that, with your big tits hanging off the other side and spread you legs nice and wide, I'm about to teach that tight ass a few things,” Jan commanded, reaching down between her own legs and wiping her fingers across her cunt and thighs, using her own juices for lube as she spread Sam's ass and started forcing the first finger into her anus. Jan slowly fucked her partner's ass with one, then two, then three fingers, listening to the moans of her lover and waiting for the hole to open enough to allow the fourth finger entry. Sam moaned loudly as she felt the fourth finger enter her ass, and shrieked in delight as Jan's other hand slapped her ass cheek. As Jan worked her way into a rhythm, ramming her four fingers deep into Sam's ass as she kept spanking her with the other hand, until Sam finally screamed Jan's name as she went over the edge, cumming hard with her ass on fire.

Jan smiled, her own cunt throbbing as she looked down at her fingers buried in Sam's beautiful ass. That ass was a source of constant carnal pleasure for the pair. It seemed able to accommodate pretty much anything Jan could think of shoving in it, and Sam loved having her lover stretch her in new and different ways. This fascination with Sam's ass had started on Nar Shaddaa late one night in a seedy club near the Network Access district. The pair were out looking for fun and had come across the hole in the wall strip club late in the evening, and spent several hours deep in a back booth, doing each other and several strippers. At one point, Sam was bent over the table sucking the pussy of a hot togruta stripper and wiggling her ass around, to the point that Jan started licking and sucking her asshole until finally picking up a wine bottle from the table and slowing inserting it into Sam's ass and fucking her with it until both she and the stripper came. Since that night, their every romp had included Jan finding something large to fuck Sam's ass with, lightsaber hilt, blaster pistol barrel, various bottles, and anything else she could lay hands on at the right moment, but by far, her favorite trick was to bury all four fingers deep in the copper-toned ass and watching it stretch around them as she moved them in and out.

Jan leaned forward and whispered in Sam's ear, “That was pretty good, but I don't think I'm done with you just yet,” she said, reaching around and inserting a couple fingers into Sam's pussy,”I need a little more lube first,” and she worked her fingers in and out of Sam's cunt furiously, making the assassin gush again and flooding her hand with juice. She pulled her fingers out and brought the hand around to where her other fingers were still buried in Sam's ass, wiping the juice from one hand to the other.

Sam whimpered as the fingers up her ass renewed their assault, then suddenly stopped moving as Jan said “I've never done this to you before, and I have no idea why. I know we're both going to get off on what's about to happen.” She curled her fingers together and slid her pussy juice slicked thumb alongside them, then slowly starting to push deeper into Sam's ass, her fingers going farther than ever before and taking the thumb along with them until her entire hand was inside her lover's ass, the little hole stretched wide gripping her wrist as she pushed her hand in a bit deeper.

“What an amazing ass, you have, darling. You do understand you now have my whole hand inside you, right?” Jan mused as she started curling her fingers inside Sam's ass, forming her hand into a fist before starting to slowly push it in deeper again. Sam's head tossed back and forth at the feeling of fullness, and she reached back with both hands and grabbed her own ass cheeks, pulling them apart to allow Jan more access. Jan smiled down at the picture before her, Sam's hand holding herself open and her anus stretched around Jan's wrist as she started moving her fist in and out, fucking Sam's ass deep. Jan thought to herself there was no way she'd ever be able to convince Jeni to let her do this to her, so it was nice that she had Sam's ass at her disposal whenever she wanted, although she knew it was a two way street, as she often found herself tightly bound as she used her tongue alone to please her sith mistress, as that was something Sam's lover Lenaei wouldn't want to do, as well. Jan reached forward and grabbed one of Sam's big tits and squeezed it hard as she drove her hand in and out of that hot ass, working her lover's body until Sam came so forcefully she jumped, almost sending them both to the ground. Luckily, Jan's hand in her ass anchored Sam as Jan grabbed the railing with her other hand. Once Sam stopped convulsing, Jan whispered in her ear, “I don't know how it is I never thought to do that to you before, but seeing how hard it made you cum, I can guarantee you'll be taking my fist up your ass very frequently in the future, but for now, I think we'd better head back inside,” she slowly puller her hand back, releasing her fist and drawing her hand out of Sam, who stood up and put her arm around Jan and kissed her before leading her back inside and to the showers.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Yolantha sighed as she relaxed her grip on Jastina's hair, allowing her fellow sorceress to get up off her knees where she's spent the last fifteen minutes sucking the hot juices from Yolantha's sweet shaved pussy,”That was very nice,”Yolantha said,”but it seems we're the only ones still in the tub, I guess the rest have wandered off to screw elsewhere. Shall we find another venue as well, my dear?”

“Sure, we might as well find something soft to lay on for a bit, as much as I love eating your pussy and hearing you cum, my knees are a bit sore, and if I'm going to be sore after having sex with a hot blonde, I don't want it to be my knees!” Jastina said with a grin.

“My poor baby,”Yolantha cooed , “Come with me dearest and I'll make you feel better.” She took her fellow blonde by the hand and led her out into the hallway, then up the stairs to Yolantha's personal lair. She hadn't brought Jastina up here before, so it was all new to the little blonde.

“Wow, looking around this room, all I can think is you decided to make yourself a room totally dedicated to fucking, plain and fancy, in any way, shape, or form that strikes your mood,” Jastina said in awe as she looked around, from the huge pillow covered bed, to the bondage racks, and overstuffed furniture, loveseats, chairs, lounges, all looking to be placed so anyone on any of the furniture was in full view of all the other furniture.

“Yes indeed, this room was built for fucking, alone, in pairs, and in groups, but for now, it's just you and me baby, so go lay your sweet body down on my bed and stroke your pussy while I get something that I want to show you.”Yolantha said.

Jastina did as she was told, luxuriating in the soft field of pillows on the bed, spreading her legs wide and fingering herself as she watched Yolantha moving naked around the room. Yol finally reached into a chest and came out holding an old lightsaber and walked over to the bed with it. “Any idea what this is baby?” Yol asked Jastina.

“Saber, but...”Jastina let it trail off.

“It's my very first saber, it's been dead forever, but I can't bring myself to part with it, even if it doesn't do anything useful for fighting now.” Yolantha said, with a giggle, “Can't fight with it, but I can fuck with it. Notice the hilt is VERY smooth, unlike more modern ones, that means it slides into a wet pussy with ease, here, let me demonstrate,” she crawled up the bed between Jastina's legs and pulled her friend's hand away from her wet pussy, parting the lips with one hand and inserting the saber hilt with the other. Jastina moaned in delight as she felt the cool metal slide inside her as Yolantha began to fuck her in earnest. Yolantha knew exactly how this thing felt inside a wet pussy, so she knew how to use it to maximum effect, proven when Jastina began screaming her name and writhing all over the bed as she came and came again. Yolantha stopped working the saber hilt in and out until Jastina stopped moving around. As Jastina relaxed, Yolantha slithered up her body until their boobs were mashed together, slipping her tongue into Jastina's mouth and when he lover responded to the kiss, she slowly started moving the toy again. Yolantha continued fucking Jastina with her toy, causing the other girl to cum over and over again. Finally, Yolantha removed her toy from Jastina's well fucked cunt and raised it to her lips, cleaning it of every drop of Jastina's nectar before handing it to her lover to examine.”You noticed, I'm sure, that no matter how long it's inside you, it stays cool to the touch. I'm not sure exactly what it's made of, but I like that feature.”

Jastina had indeed noticed the metal toy in her pussy never warmed to match her body temperature, and the cooler metal sliding in and out of her had given her amazing feelings inside her pussy she's never experienced before, “ Yes indeed, I noticed that, and I also noticed the cool metal does nice things inside me.”

“Indeed, it does, and I love indoctrinating new lovers into that feeling,”Yolantha replied “and now I want you to do something with it for me. I know how well you eat pussy, that was made really evident when you walked into the hot tub tonight wearing Sorantha all over your face. Now it's my turn baby, on the nightstand is a bottle of lubricating gel, smear the toy well with that, then I want you to do my ass with it while you fuck my pussy with your mouth.”

“Your wish is my command, after what you just did to my pussy, there's no way I can refuse you anything you want, but I'll admit, I had no idea you liked anal games.” Jastina said.

“To bring it down to a very basic level, I like to cum, no matter what I have to do to get there, but yes, my ass likes to be fucked, hard. Do not be gentle with my tail, I don't' like it that way, I want you to pound my hole with that toy, just like I do when I fuck myself, you're just going to replace my fingers with your lips and tongue,” Yolantha said with a smile, “there is nothing that gets me off as hard as a good hard ass fucking while I'm looking down on a beautiful face eating my cunt.”

Jastina didn't say anything else, simply lubed up the toy, then raised Yolantha's legs high in the air, exposing her tight asshole to view. Jastina started slowly pushing the toy against Yolantha's back hole and was surprised at how quickly it opened to accommodate the toy as she pushed it all the way inside. She then released Yolantha's legs and only pushed the thighs apart as she lay on her stomach and began licking her lover's slit, up one side and down the other, stopping now and then to flick the tip across her clit, continuously pumping the toy in and out of Yolantha's ass as she licked her pussy, the lips parting as the wetness began to flow. Jastina increased the tempo of both the toy and her tongue until she was furiously fucking both holes, stopping now and then to slurp up the excess juice, then going back to work. She finally looked up at Yolantha and saw a look of utter bliss on her face as she massaged her own tits, pinching and pulling the nipples until they stood high and proud on the perfect mounds. She kept looking as she buried her tongue back in Yolantha's cunt and kept shoving the toy in and out of her ass until finally Yolantha spasm-ed, bucking her ass off the bed and driving her cunt hard into Jastina's mouth as her thighs clamped around her lover's head. Jastina didn't slow her ministrations in the least, still fucking both holes with tongue and toy until Yolantha finally colapsed back on the bed with a drained smile on her face, looking down at Jastina. “Look at me baby,” Jastina said, moving her face away from Yolantha's cunt and pulling the toy out of her ass, bringing it to her lips and taking it in her mouth and sucking it clean. She then lay the toy on the nightstand and crawled up next to Yolantha on the bed and pulled her friend's head to her chest, sighing as Yolantha rested her head on Jastina's chest and the two drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Lenaei and Desarly walked up the stairs together, each with a hand on the other's ass, as they kept leaning in and kissing one another, until finally at the top step, Lenaei stopped cold, turned and pushed Desarly against the wall and locked her lips to the sage's, kissing her deeply and passionately as she slid her hand between her silken thighs, seeking the wetness at Desy's core. Desarly returned the kiss with all the fiery passion Lenaei was putting forth, reaching back with both hands to grab Lenaei's ass and pulling her close, even as she felt the warrior's fingers enter her wet pussy. Desarly moaned into the kiss as Leneai drove her fingers deep into her pussy, fucking Desy hard and fast as the sage squeezed Lenaei's firm ass cheeks in both hands. Desarly felt her orgasm building and just let herself go, moaning louder as she came all over Lenaei's hand and leaning against her lover to keep from falling down. Lenaei wrapped one arm around Desarly's shoulders and held her close as the sage recovered.

“You, my dear warrior,”Desarly whispered to Lenaei,”are an amazing lover. I've never cum so hard, so many times, in such a short time.”

“Well, all I can say is I'm inspired to do a good job when I'm with someone as hot as you,” Lenaei smiled at the sage, taking her by the hand and leading her through the door into the warrior's bedroom. Desarly was a bit surprised at how soft and girly the room seemed, knowing the owner was a very tough warrior.

“I like your room, but I am a bit surprised.” Desarly admitted, “Althought I'm not sure what I expected, probably metal and leather.”

“Oh, I like leather, and metal is ok, but when I'm alone, I prefer soft and comfortable, and I LOVE pink!” Lenaei said as she left the sage and walked to a cabinet along the wall, opening the top doors to reveal a small bar where she quickly poured two glasses of something orangish in color.”Here, try this, it's my favorite panty remover,”she smirked.

Desarly smiled and took a sip of the orange drink, immediately feeling a warm glow through her body,”Wow, that's nice! What is it?”

“It's actually called 'PantyDrops', comes from a small bar and distillery on Tattooine. That warm feeling you just got gets more intense as you drink more of it, so be warned,”Lenaei said.

“Oh, really?”Desarly asked with a smile before downing the rest of the drink in one shot, and sure enough, the warm glow became a feeling of heat that emanated from between her legs, she unconsciously dropped her empty hand to her pussy and began to stroke. 

“Yes, really,” Lenaei smiled,”your pussy is on fire right now, isn't it?”

“Sure is, I dont' suppose you have an antidote for that stuff.....”

“Well, sorta, but it's not another drink.”Lenaei said, taking the glass from her and leading her over to the bed, where she pushed Desarly back onto the cushions,spreading her legs as she lay her down. Lenaei knelt before the sage and began to lick and suck at her thighs next to the sage's pretty pink pussy, which was dripping wet already, so Lenaei slipped a finger into the wetness, then pulled it out and slid it into Desy's tight anus. 

Feeling the finger sliding in and out of her asshole drove Desarly over the edge and she grabbed Lenaei by the hair and pulled her face to the healer's cunt. Desarly babbled the warrior's name as wave after wave of orgasm washed over her, as Lenaei kept lapping at her pussy and fingering her asshole. Finally, Lenaei slowed her ministrations and looked up at her lover,”Feeling better, babydoll?” Lenaei asked as she licked her finger and lips, revelling in the taste of the jedi's pussy and ass.

“Very much so, that was fantastic,” Desarly replied ,”and now what can I do to you in return?”

“Well, I..um..that is..” Lenaei stammered, clearly unsure of how to answer the question.

“Ok, just stop now and tell me what you want, I will do whatever you need to get off, no regrets, no reciminiations, but I NEED to know what gets you off the best.”

Blushing a bit, Lenaei pushed herself off the bed and walked to another storage cabinet and opened the door, reaching in and grabbing something and bringing it back to the bed,”Ok, here's what really does it for me, but not many know about it,” she said, handing the item to Desarly.

Desarly looked at what she held and saw a harness which on reflection was made to strap around a woman's hips and ass, with a fairly large phallic object protruding from the front of it, with two smaller ones on the inside. She held it up to clearly see how it worked, then transferred her gaze to the warrior, as question in her eyes.

“You wear that, the two smaller toys go in both of your holes to anchor it firmly in place, and you fuck me with the other part.” Lenaei said

“You were that embarrassed to tell me you want me to fuck you with a toy?”Desarly asked, confused.

“The toy is only part of the getting me off thing.......”Lenaei began, blushing again,”You see, I need you to blindfold me, then lube up my asshole and pound it with that that, fucking me as hard as you can. Being blindfolded and helpless and having my tight little asshole stretched and fucked hard gets me off so hard. I love being submissive in bed, but to really get off, I have to be completely helpless to resist, and have my ass used hard and deep. After I cum a lot from that, grab my leg, roll me over, and shove it in my cunt, which will be flooded by then.”

“Darling,”Desarly said, dropping the harness to the bed and taking Lenaei's head in her hands and kissing the warrior gently on the lips,” If that's what you like, that's what I'll do for you because I want you to cum as hard as you just made me. Now, if you need to be submissive to be truly happy with this, I can be a little dominant for you, my dear.” She turned away from Lenaei and bent over, resting her head on her arms with her ass high in the air,”Get over here and use your mouth on my asshole, if we're going to put part of that thing in there, you need to get my tiny hole ready, lick and suck at it until you get it so ready that you can shove your tongue inside as easily as it enters my pussy.”

Lenaei didn't respond verbally, only instantly obeying her mistress, gently spreading Desarly's ass cheeks and lapping at her anus, kissing and sucking around it as well, eliciting soft moans from the sage as she worked, her tongue gently probing now and then, seeking entry into Desarly's most private place. Lenaei worked tirelessly licking, lapping, suckling, spitting and otherwise using her mouth in any way possible to relax the tight orifice until finally her probing tongue slipped part way inside, and being rewarded with a loud moan. The moan made her redouble her efforts, lapping faster and faster, and probing harder and more often until finally she could simply fuck the tight hole with her tongue, which she did with abandon, causing Desarly to shriek in pleasure. Lenaei stopped her tongue's motion and asked, “Are you ready, Mistress?”

“Yes, Lenaei, I believe you have prepared my ass well. You enjoyed that, didn't you, my pet?”Desarly asked with a smirk.

“Yes Mistress, I did enjoy it, because I knew it gave you pleasure, and because you taste so good. Should I begin to insert it now, Mistress?”Lenaei asked, being very submissive, which Desarly found wildly exciting considering the warrior's usual attitude.

“Yes Lenaei, you can begin. You will wet it with your mouth first and slowly insert it into my ass, as you caress my cheeks and kiss them, showing the reverence for my perfect body that you are fortunate enough to touch,”Desarly replied, falling easily into the role of 'Mistress' to Lenaei, promising herself they would swap roles in the future so she could feel what Lenaei was experiencing now.

Lenaei picked up the harness and unfolded the straps, loosening the buckles and laying the straps across Desarly's back and legs while sucking on the small phallic probe, getting it wet with her saliva, before slowly starting to insert it in Desarly's ass, while kissing and caressing the perfectly rounded cheeks. She slowly and gently pushed the probe in until it seated itself firmly against the tight hole, causing a pleased moan to come from Desarly, who then purred at her warrior,'Well done, Lenaei and now I'm going to turn around and let you prepare my sweet, sweet pussy for it's very own toy,” with that, Desarly rolled onto her side and then to her back, allowing her legs to open wide. She slid a hand over her stomach then past her shaved mound to softly stroke her wet pussy lips,”Here is is, my perfect pink pussy. It's already nice and wet from the attention you paid my asshole, but I think I'll reward you for your good work on my anus by allowing you to drink the nectar from this sweet hole before I have you finish equipping the harness. Come to me Lenaei and use your mouth on my sweetness.” Desarly cooed.

Lenaei was shaking a bit as she slowly lowered herself into position between Desarly's legs, laying her hands lightly on the inside of her lover's thighs as she slowly ran her tongue from the bottom of the wet slit to the top, then kissed and sucked at the clit before slipping her tongue into the wet passage and greedily tasting Desarly's sweet nectar, sucking at the pussy as if it was her only means of sustenance. She kept licking and sucking, driving her tongue in deep, then pulling it out to lap at the clit before diving deep again, until Desarly's ass was rapidly bucking up off the bed, driving her cunt harder against Lenaei's mouth as she came again and again, finally panting,”Enough......stop, Lenaei.”

Lenaei immediately stopped her work, waiting for her mistress to gather her breath and command her next actions,”Yes, Mistress Desarly, just tell me your desire when you are ready and I will fulfill it.”

“I know you will, Lenaei, you are doing so well today, it makes me proud to be your Mistress. Now I want you to insert the other toy into my perfect pink hole and watch as I slowly take it into my sweet tunnel. Once it's fully inside, you may place the straps where they need to be and tighten them into place so I'm fully ready to abuse your ass.” Desarly replied, thinking to herself again that she'd have to play the other side of this game, and soon.

Lenaei quickly attached the straps, tightening and buckling them into place so that when she got to her knees, Desarly was sporting an eight inch phallus, which the sage put a hand on and stroked slowly back and forth, with a slight smile on her face. She turned to the warrior and commanded, “Get the lube, apply it to this instrument of pleasure, then face away from me and begin to lube up your asshole, use plenty of lube and work that hole until two fingers slip in and out as easily as they do in your cunt.”

Lenaei again did not verbally respond, but quickly left the bed for the side table and returned with a glass jar full of a blue colored gel. She quickly scooped up some with two fingers, wiped it between her palms, then stroked both hands over Desarly's phallus, leaving it slick with a coating of the blue gel. She next turned away from Desarly and dropped to her knees, supporting herself on one forearm as she reached back and started rubbing the gel into her asshole, then taking more of the gel and working her fingers furiously against her asshole until the first slipped inside with ease, she kept pushing it in deeper and deeper until finally the second finger joined it and she began to fuck herself with both, moaning in plesure. 

Desarly watched hungrily as the warrior drove her fingers deep into her own ass, her moans making Desarly smile as she thought of things to come,”That's enough, Lenaei, I believe you're ready now,” she told the warrior,”Lay down on your stomach and spread you ass open with both hands to give me easy access to that submissive ass of yours.”

“Yes Mistress, “ Lenaei obediently flopped down on her belly, keeping her feet spread wide apart on the mattress as she reached back with both hands and pulled her ass cheeks apart, a feeling of anticipation causing small spasms to rock her pussy as she waited for Desarly to enter her back entrance and give her what she needed.

She didn't have long to wait, as Desarly knelt between the spread thighs, taking the gel slicked phallus in her hand and placing the tip against Lenaei's anus, looking at the perfectly shaped, firmly muscled ass as she said,”Well done, Lenaei, I believe you have earned this attention, so I want you, once I enter your tight hole, to forget everything that's going on except for the feelings from your ass and pussy and concentrate on them so you cum hard,” Desarly said, taking the blindfold from where it lay on the sheet and placing it over the warrior's eyes, tying it behind her head.

Lenaei didn't respond at all, except to moan as Desarly slowly pushed the toy into the tight hole, filling the warrior's ass fully with the toy. The sage leaned forward, resting her firm, full tits on Lenaei's back and starting to move her hips, withdrawing her toy, then slamming it back into the warrior's quivering ass, slowly at first, then faster as she found her rhythm, driving her 'cock' into Lenaei as the warrior alternated moaning and screaming in pleasure as her ass was violated by the sage. Lenaei's first orgasm came quickly, and Desarly felt her entire body tense as she came, but Desarly didn't slow her rhythm, fucking Lenaei deeply and loving the feeling of power that came with the warrior's quivering, her moans, and her screams of pleasure. Knowing she held that kind of power over Lenaei's beautiful, buffed body caused small spasms in her own pussy, helped along by the constant stimulation of her pussy and ass from the toys lodged inside her as the straps pulled against them. The harder she fucked Lenaei, the stronger her own spasms became, until finally, as she pounded Lenaei's asshole with abandon, they both had huge orgasms, cumming so hard that Desarly simply collapsed on top of Lenaei, who was softly whimpering. 

They lay together like that for a few minutes, until Desarly regained her voice,”That was fucking intense, my sweet, darling, warrior princess,” she said, kissing the back of Lenaei's neck and nibbling on her shoulder,”I suppose I should get off of you now and see about removing this incredible harness. I had no idea this thing was going to get me off as well as you,” she said, rolling off Lenaei with a pleased sigh.

Lenaei rolled over, looking lovingly at Desarly,”My dear, you are amazing. That was the best that fantasy has ever played out for me, you were superb as my dominant mistress, nobody has ever played the role so well for me before, and I thank you greatly. That is my ultimate fantasy, and you just made it better than I'd even dreamed it could be.” She leaned over and softly kissed the sage's lips, and caressed her tits before rising to her knees and beginning to release the harness straps. Once all the straps were free, she placed her hand over the toy inside Desarly's pussy, gently applying pressure until Desarly's breath caught, then quickly removing the hand to lightly slap it, which caused Desarly's ass to jump off the mattress,”That's one of the other nice side effects, my dear, the way the toys move inside you as they anchor the harness make your flesh very sensitive. I just want to let you feel that quickly, now I'll remove them.” Lenaei then gently withdrew the toy from the swollen pussy lips, leaning forward and softly blowing air into the slit and being rewarded by a squirm of pleasure from the sage, then she gently kissed Desarly's lips before reaching back and grasping her ankle, raising her right leg high in the air, then pulling the other toy from the sage's ass. Lenaei took the blindfold and harness and dropped them on the floor, then crawled back up on the bed, gently pushing Desarly onto her side and spooning up against her back, one arm going around the pillow under Desarly's head, the other wrapped around her lover's body right below her tits. Lenaei kissed her lover's earlobe, earning her a soft sigh as the two drifted off to sleep together.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9** _

Jenilynn and Sorantha walked down the hallway, both gloriously nude,and each had a hand on her partner's ass, softly squeezing and stroking as they walked towards Jeni's room. Once they reached their destination, Jeni led Sora to the end of the bed and began to kiss the mercenary and caress her ass. When they broke the kiss, Jeni looked into Sora's eyes and said “Wait here baby, I have a surprise for you.”

 

Sorantha watched hungrily as Jenilynn walked away from her across the room, her hips swaying from side to side, and making the heat rise in Sora's pussy. She'd been with Jeni before, of course, but this was the first time the agent had brought the pigtailed mercenary to her own room. Jeni reached her destination, a red lacquered chest with brass bindings that sat against the wall. Jeni bent over at the waist, a move, Sora was sure, calculated to give the merc a fantastic view of the agent's luscious ass and pussy, and opened it up. She reached in and removed several items, closing the chest and turning to walk back to Sora.

 

Jeni walked to the bed and deposited her findings on it, then turned to Sora and said,”It'll take me a minute or two to set this up, but in the meantime,” Sora felt a buzzing between her legs and looked down just in time to see and feel the vibrating phallus in Jeni's hand slip into her pussy. Jeni gently pushed the toy inside, until it was completely inserted, then took Sora's hand and pulled it down to the merc's pussy, saying “Here baby, you keep track of that and I”ll be ready before you know it.”

 

Jeni turned back to the bed and picked up a pile of straps and began to untangle them and once she was satisfied, returned to the pile and picked up another, wider strap with snap hooks on both ends. She hooked one end to the harness she'd just straightened, then stepped up on the bed and stretched, hooking the other end of the wide strap to an eye protruding from the ceiling. Jumping off the bed, she further straightened the straps, then turned to Sora and said “ok darling, I'm ready for you now.”

 

Sora moved to Jeni, still holding the toy in her pussy, which had begun leaking juice that was slowly running down the inside of both thighs. Jeni took hold of Sora's shoulders and turned her so she was facing away from the bed, then reached up and pulled down on the wide strap, which stretched, allowing her to bring the harness behind Sora. She picked up too loose ends with hoops stitched into the ends and told Sora,”Put your feet in these loops and stand on them, don't let them slip past your heels and slide up your legs.”

 

Sora did as instructed and waited as Jeni took the other straps and wrapped them around Sora's thighs and calves, buckling them just tight enough to keep them from moving around. She then reached between the merc's thighs and grabbed two other straps and pulled them between her legs and out the front, then taking them around her hips to buckle back into the harness, two more straps with loops hung loose and Jeni placed Sora's hands in the loops, then she stepped back and inspected her work.

 

“Ok love, now just bend your knees and you should feel the harness pick up your ass, then you can just sit down, trust me now,”this last as Sora looked at her incredulously.”I've done this before, so just do as I say baby.” Jeni implored, and Sora obeyed, sitting down into the harness and sinking a bit towards the floor, so she ended up with her legs wide open, and her pussy at the height of Jeni's waist. Jeni smiled at her and said,”Oh yeah, that's perfect,” reaching forward and rubbing hand over Sora's pussy, smiling as her hand came back wet. She lifted the hand to her mouth and looked into Sora's eyes as she licked Sora's juices off her hand with a smile.

 

Jeni moved back to the much smaller pile on the bed and picked up some other straps, and after straightening them out, lowered them to the floor and stepped into the harness, pulling it up and buckling it in place around her hips. She then turned towards Sora with a wicked grin on her face at the surprised look on the merc's face as she looked on, for Jeni's harness had not the expected dildo, but TWO, one thicker and longer than the other,but neither one was small. Sora raised her eyes to Jeni's and saw something of a smirk on the agent's beautiful face as she said,”I know you like it in both places baby, so I thought maybe you'd like to try it this way. Janetta likes it both ways too, and she's actually the one who came up with this idea and had Blizz make the harness for her, without telling him what it was actually for, he thought it was to hold two tools at once while she was working....and I guess it really does do that.”

 

Jeni reached down and slowly removed the toy from Sora's wet pussy, turning it off, then putting it in her own mouth and licking off all the sweet juice, then laying it on the bed and picking up a small jar. She unscrewed the lid on the jar and dipped two fingers in it, pulling them back out with something thick and glistening on them. She wiped her fingers on both toys on her harness, then took her hand and wrapped it around first one, then the other, stroking from top to bottom and back again, making sure both toys were completely covered in the lube, then dipping a finger back in the jar and reaching forward to wipe the lube on Soras's asshole, softly rubbing the tight hole and pressing gently until it opened up to accept her intrusion, she slowly worked her finger in and out, increasing speed and pressure as she felt the hole widening enough to allow a second finger's entrance. She added the second finger and quickly increased the pace, driving the two deep into Sora's ass, listening with pleasure to the moans coming from her lover. Jeni took her other hand and started rubbing Sora's clit and kept fucking her ass until she felt her lover's orgasm as her tight ass clamped down on Jeni's fingers and a small flood escaped her pussy. Jeni dropped to her knees and lapped at the sweet nectar as Sora moaned in delight. After cleaning up all of the sweet juice she could, Jeni stood up and stepped forward between Sora's widespread legs and aimed the larger toy at the wet slit in front of her, slowly inserting the first inch into her lover, then reaching lower to aim the smaller toy at the just fucked asshole and edging forward, slowly impaling Sora's ass with the second toy.

 

Once she had both toys started, Jeni shuffled her feet on the floor to get a bit closer, watching both toys inch further into Sora as she did so. Once both toys were halfway in, Jeni arched her back to finish impaling Sora on both toys, then straighted to pull them back, repeating as she fell into a rhythm, at first slowly fucking Sora's holes, but as her rhythm increased, her speed did as well, until she was slammig both toys into Sora fully on every fast, hard stroke, her hands on Sora's waist keeping her in place as Jeni fucked her hard.

 

Sorantha couldn't believe what she was feeling as Jeni pounded into her, both her pussy and her asshole grasping at the large toys as they slid in and out. Sora knew she couldn't last much longer and whimpered to herself. Jeni heard the whimpering and knew Sora's orgasm was close so she started fucking the merc ever harder, waiting to hear and feel when her lover started to cum, and she didn't have long to wait.

 

Sorantha felt like her body was exploding, between the feeling in her pussy and in her ass,she babbled incoherently as she felt her entire body tense, then unwind, her pussy gushing and her asshole clenching and relaxing over and over, her back arching as she scream in pleasure. As her body surrenders to orgasm, Jeni continues to fuck the blonde, but much slower now, simply pushing in and pulling back gently, letting Sora ride her orgasm while still stimulating her pussy and ass, until finally Jeni feels Sora's shudders, signaling the end of her ride and Jeni stepped forward, slowly impaling her lover fully and once their bodies touched, Jeni stopped moving and wrapped her arms around Sora, holding her tightly and whispering,”Are you ok, baby, that seemed to be especially intense.”

Sora whimpered a bit, then responded “Oh baby, I've never cum that hard before. I don't know what to say besides 'Thank you'”

 

Jeni kissed Sora softly and caressed her cheek before replying “You don't have to thank me, baby, your screams of pleasure were enough thanks for me. Now let's get you unhooked from all of this and into bed, I want to fall asleep in your arms tonight.”

 

“That sounds like a wonderful idea, and maybe I'll give you a special wake up in the morning,”Sora replied with a soft smile.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
